Big Pauly
Big Pauly is a pepper salesman who frequents Papa Louie's restaurants. He usually has rather large orders. He appears in all Papa Louie games. He was the first person to be freed in the tutorial level for Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. In Gamerias, he often ends up eating something unhealthy, though he's making a healthy effort by ordering Diet Fizzo in Papa's Hot Doggeria. His Crushida Peppers became a topping in Pastaria. Flipdeck Information After opening Pauly’s Pepper right next to the Pizzeria, Big Pauly quickly became a regular customer at Papa Louie’s restaurants. He came to Papa Louie’s aid when Sarge contaminated a batch of pepper which created dozens of Pizza Monsters. Big Pauly supplied Papa Louie with explosive Pepper Bombs to help defeat Sarge and the infamous Onion Ring. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Sausages (right) * 4 Onions (left) * 20 minutes * Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Mayonnaise * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Beef * White Rice * Tomato * Pinto Beans * Cheese * Guacamole Papa's Freezeria and HD * Large Cup * Yum & M's * Chocolate Syrup * Smooth Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Nuts * 3 Creameos * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Chocolate Toast * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Toast * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Toast * Drink ** Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 8 Atomic Wings (left) * 8 French Fries (right) * Ranch Dip * Blue Cheese Dip * Mango Chili Dip * Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll * Ketchup * Sauerkraut * Onions * Marinara Sauce * Tomato * Sport Pepper * Tomato * Drink and Popcorn ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Zebra Stripe Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** Feather Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Chocolate Acorn (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** 3 Feather Cookies (Two Nutty Butter Cups and a Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cellentani (Radiatori in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Crushida Pepper *5 Meatballs *4 Sausages *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * m & M's * Espresso Syrup * Smooth Blend * Chocolate Mousse * Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate Chips *3 Blondies *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Next Chefs 2011: In Round 1, he won to Franco. But lost to Cooper in Round 2. After this, he was no longer eligible as the rule were changed to disallow chubby customers from becoming chefs. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Big Pauly Level: 1-2 Weapon: '''Crushida Pepper Bombs '''Weapon Range: '''Medium '''Damage: '''Normal '''Skill: '''Ground Pound '''What it does: Breaks Cracker Blocks, which are very resistant Unlockable toppings along with him *In Papa's Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with white rice. *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with chocolate chips mix. *In Papa's Wingeria, he is unlocked with french fries. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Diet Fizzo. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Autumn Leaves Sprinkles. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crushida Pepper. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go! He Is Unlocked With Yum n Ms Trivia *Big Pauly never orders healthy meals, he orders heavy meals, like large sundae cups, large drink and popcorn, a topping full of Creameo, no veggies in his hamburger and too much chocolate chips in pancakes and toppings with double whipped cream. *Even though he has very large orders, some customers may have larger orders than he does. *Big Pauly demanded there for customers to have 4 cupcakes in Papa's Cupcakeria, but Matt and Tony decided two would be plenty. *In the cover for Papa's Cupcakeria, he is eating a lot of cupcakes. *He is the first customer to be saved in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack. *He is one of the "loyal" characters who made their debut in the original Papa Louie and has appeared in all other Papa Louie games including Papa Louie 2 to date * In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he orders Diet Fizzo. *It is stated in Papa's Dounteria Big Pauly asked that he could six doughnuts. As with Papa's Cupcakeria, Matt and Tony decided three would be plenty. Gallery 660px-0,661,0,360-Big Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly about to order in Papa's Taco Mia 660px-0,661,0,360-Big pauly (1).jpg|A Thumbs-Up from Big Pauly Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly selling peppers in Pauly's Pepper. L.jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, and Big Pauly. 660px-0,660,40,400-Bigpaulyperfect.jpg|Big Pauly's perfect order in Freezeria Madpauly.jpg|Big Pauly is not pleased bigpaulyperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|Big Pauly's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. bigpaulyperfectorderhacked.png|Big Pauly loving his super rare burger? What the heck? Pauly eating cupcakes.jpg|Pauly Eating Cupcakes In The Cupcakeria Cover For Facebook... Cupcakeria comingsoon.jpg|He's gonna eat ALL those cupcakes!? Mad Pauly.png|Big Pauly gets 63 points in anger. Anger on salad.png|Big Pauly would never eat salad! Big Pauly.jpg|Big Paully Mad big pauly.jpg|Doh! Big pauly is angry.PNG|Big pauly is angry after seeing an empty plate. Papas freezeria.jpg|Big Pauly in the Papa's Freezeria HD promo pauly ground pounding.png|Big Pauly, performing a ground pound Poor Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly bad order in Pizzeria Halowen.jpg|Big Pauly featured in the 2013 Halloween promo When Burgers Attack! - Big Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly's three outfits in Papa Louie 2 Perfect Breakfast for Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly's perfect order in Pancakeria. (Hard to get) Paul's perfect box.jpg|"A perfect snack!" Jojo's Onionfest Cupcakes.png|BIG pauly! Jojo's Onionfest Cupcakes.png|BIG pauly! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Category:Obese Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Adults Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:People with Ties Category:Papa's next chefs 2011 Category:Obese Male Characters Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Non Closers Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Thanksgiving Customers Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Customers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Double Worded Customers Category:Ground Pounders Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:People without eyebrows Category:B customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Chilifest Customers